kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Gurral
Overview Gurral is a giant alien hybrid, engineered for gladitorial combat. Most of his genetic makeup comes from a primate-like species with thick scales, and the next largest contributor is a sedentary sea creature who forms hard plating by digesting ocean floor material. Originally too weak to fight, Gurral was transformed by prolonged exposure to (and ingestion of) the powdered mineral Impervium. Origin Gurral was born in a secret research facility in sector TK – a hybrid genome of the Seitus Lordfisher (legged clam) and the Deitron Scale-Imp. The Deitron Scale-Imp was an ape-like creature with thick armor, and the goal was to produce a flexible armored kaiju for the arena lords to train for battle. But Gurral was a disappointment. Instead of a flexible armored kaiju, he was born as a scrawnry naked primate. This useless creature was placed into the Impervium mines as a slave, crushing rocks and hauling the precious ore. For some reason, Gurral began ingesting handfuls of Impervium dust. And the Lordfisher physiology incorporated it into his bones – making them ultra hard – and into his flesh to grow thick armor. Most startling was the transformation to his head – where giant horns grew on top of an Impervium skullplate. When his transformation was noticed, Gurral was hauled out of the mines and put into the arena. But Gurral did not fight – rather he shook and trembled and paid no notice to his opponents. Because in addition to transforming his body the Impervium had become a physical addiction, and he could not function without it. The arena lord used this leverage to force Gurral to fight – providing him with Impervium after each victory. And so even out of the mines Gurral remains a slave to the arena lords. Energy System Gurral is fueled by his addiction to Impervium – it powers his most impressive combat feats. Unfortunately, Gurral has no way to gain additional Impervium during a fight – so his energy cannot be restored. Ranged Combat Gurral has no ranged weapons of any sort. He can fling his body through the air with his nearly impenetrable Impervium headplate leading the way – that is the closest he comes to a projectile attack. Grappling Gurral has immense upper body strength, which makes him more than capable of hoisting most opponents. However Gurral is unskilled in the finer points of combat technique, and cannot take much more advantage of a held opponent than throwing them, or holding them for a catapault-kick with his powerful legs and massive feet. Melee Combat Gurral's combat is fueled by his need to win more impervium from his captors – which he earns only when he wins a fight. This make Gurral a ferocious and relentless fighter. His thick armor plating reduces damage significantly, and can even be used to deflect physical blows with great success. But even when his armor is insufficient to take the blow, Gurral is rarely pushed back or broken out of his attacks. Gurral's combat mostly focuses on his tremendously powerful arms – smashing, crushing, and pummeling opponents. Gurral is also quite swift – allowing for powerful charge attacks and impressive leaps. His armor spikes along the forearms can be used for raking and tearing, while his head, horns, and knuckle plates work to squash an opponent flat. Weaknesses Gurral's impervium armor is excellent defense against weapons and projectiles – but it needs to be replaced periodically. Prolonged weapon attacks can break Gurral's armor shell – leaving him quite vulnerable to long-range weaponry. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Gurral uses his knuckles to move quickly - slightly ape-like in his sprint animations. *Combat Focus: Gurral is melee-only, so he needs to advance in almost all of his attacks. He has little fear of damage, so he leads with his body's full weight all the time. *Special Considerations: Gurral has a one-shot energy system, which will need special interactions with powerups. Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Monster Category:OgreTusk Category:SPN2 Category:Alien Category:Evil Kaiju Category:SPN2 Progenitors Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters